Rose Water Opal
Rose Water Opal is a Crystal Gem, and an original character created by Lilac Bloom. She is currently part of The Crystal Family. Appearance Rose Water Opal is a moderately short, slim gem with a pink complexion. She possesses light yellow and light blue eyes, and is missing a nose. her hair is peach, mauve, and marine blue in color, divided by a gradient. her gemstone is located on her navel. She wears a hot pink kimono with yellow divisions and light blue flower designs on the dress segment. it has a dark violet belt that displays her gemstone. Rose Water Opal's footwear is greyish light blue socks with magenta sandals. Personality Rosie acts childish and playful but is actually incredibly intelligent. She has unstable emotions and is prone to freaking out, as she is easily scared by the idea of being captured by homeworld. Abilities Rose Water Opal possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Lithium, they form Lodolite. * When fused with Vladimirite, they form Calcentine. * When fused with Margaritasite, they form Roselite. * When fused with Chrome Diopside, they form Chrysoberyl. * When fused with Coral, they form Amber. * When fused with Thorite, they form Stanekite. * When fused with Moonstone, they form Aubertite. * When fused with Celestine, they form Goethite. * When fused with Rose Quartz, they form Chlorargyrite. * When fused with Steven Universe, they form Chlorargyrite. * When fused with Ruby, they form Nacre. * When fused with Sapphire, they form Abalone. * When fused with Amethyst, they form Covellite. * When fused with Pearl, they form Ammolite. * When fused with Lapis Lazuli, they form Kornerupine. * When fused with Peridot, they form Jade. * When fused with Jasper, they form Smithsonite. * When fused with Bismuth, they form Eztlite. * When fused with Pearl Aura Quartz, they form Mystic Aura Quartz. * When fused with Fluellite, they form Maria Glass. * When fused with Jelly Opal, they form Lavender Opal. * When fused with Garnet (and by extension Ruby and Sapphire), they form Petrified Wood. * When fused with Amethyst and Pearl, they form Lorandite. * When fused with Rose Quartz and Pearl, they form Mcgillite. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, and Amethyst, they form Withamite. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, and Pearl, they form Cosmic Auralite. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Amethyst, and Pearl, they form Hardystonite. * When fused with Pearl, Goshenite, Blueschist, Mixite, Ruby (Righty), Ruby (Lefty), Ruby (Necky), Fluellite, Haiweeite, Urusovite, Chrome Diopside, Margaritasite, Glaucophane, Celestine, and Adularia, they form Schorl. Abilities Skillset War Fan Proficiency: Rose Water Opal can summon war fans from her gemstone, skillfully using them while fighting. Unique Abilities * Photokinesis: Like many other gems, Rose Water Opal can produce light from her gemstone, however, she can also create discharges of light energy and color flashes discharged through her hair. Trivia *She is overcooked, Opals are generally meant to be much taller. Gemology Gemstone Information Water Opal is a Opal that exhibits a gelatinous appearance and a little play of color. It’s also sometimes called Hyalite Opal. It often occurs as globular or botryoidal masses and is colorless under the UV light. Most Water Opals come from Mexico. Gemstone References Category:Crystal Gems Category:Opals Category:Designed by SaltyPearl7152